CopperCab (YouTube channel)
CopperCab is a YouTube channel, created by Michael Copper on January 14, 2010. It was followed by two other channels called CopperCabRS and CopperVision. The first video "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!" was uploaded to YouTube and received millions of views, despite the constant criticism. The channel has thousands of subscribers and millions of video views. History The channel was first started when Michael posted a video called "GINGERS DO HAVE SOULS!!", which has over 35 million views (as of January 2014). Reception CopperCab has received mostly unfavorable reactions from viewers and the YouTube community. Most of the videos on the channel have more voted dislikes than voted likes. A main point of criticism is for Michael often stating that he doesn't care about the haters and that they don't bother him; a number of comments ask him why he makes numerous videos screaming at his detractors when he claims he doesn't care. His frequent yelling and seemingly bad mood is another point of heavy criticism. Despite this, CopperCab has received 270,000 subscribers and 95.0 million video views, as of January 2014. It has been suggested by some that a majority of Michael's subscribers are really trolls waiting for him to make another video so they can criticize it and harass Michael again. On April 28, 2012, Michael uploaded "MASSIVE UFO SIGHTING APRIL 28TH 2012," in which he told the haters that due to them thinking they could stop him, they have aggravated him to the point where he broke his laptop in extreme anger and frustration, which Michael claims is the reason why he was unable to make videos for the past 3 weeks. He adds that if they do not believe him, he'll upload a video tomorrow on CopperCab to prove his statement. In the video description, Michael had also begged the haters to stop getting him mad since the situation is starting to get worse and says he can't break his new laptop or he'll be in big trouble. However, Michael didn't upload the video in which he broke his laptop until a month later; in response, the trolls have denounced this as "fake proof", claiming that it was staged and that Michael's laptop was old and simply gave out on its own. Afterwards, Michael has stated in the video title that he doesn't care if they see the video anymore; but shortly thereafter, he had seemingly privated and then removed it from his channel for unknown reasons. Trivia * Michael's username on RuneScape is c0ppercab. This is the same as the channel name, except with a 0 instead of an O in "c0pper." Gallery CopperCab YouTube channel thumbnail.jpg|The 1st avatar for the channel Coppercab second old avatar.png|The 2nd avatar for the channel CopperCab Avatar.png|The 3rd avatar for the channel CopperCab New Avatar Michael.png|The 4th avatar for the channel Avatar.png|The 5th avatar for the channel Coppercab Americab Avatar.png|The 6th avatar for the channel CopperCab Lion Avatar.png|The 7th avatar for the channel CopperCab New Avatar November 2012.png|The 8th avatar for the channel Coppercab copper avatar.png|The 9th avatar for the channel Coppercab tenth avatar.png|The 10th avatar for the channel Coppercab new avatar 1-11-2013.png|The 11th avatar for the channel CopperCab New Avatar April 2013.png|The 12th avatar for the channel CopperCab Avatar June 11 2013.png|The 13th avatar for the channel CopperCab Avatar August 8 2013.png|The 14th and current avatar for the channel References External links * Official YouTube page Category:Channels